Laundry Duty
by Andy and Kevin French
Summary: While Starfire, Robin, and Beastboy are out...


Stevie: We saw the section up in the Cartoon section, no one had posted in it yet so me and Alice jumped at the opportunity to get one up! ^_^ We're quite smitten with the show and we wanted to write a Cyborg/Raven fluff piece for it, so here it is.   
  
Catman: We hope you like it! But be warned, it's very fluffy.  
  
Alice: Yup! I strayed from my usual Angsty Anti-Fluff!   
  
Stevie: And it's got a kiss scene, a deep kiss scene ALICE WROTE!  
  
Catman: ^_o Little Boys beware.   
  
Stevie: It's kinda cool to get into a new genre ^^ I mean we've only been doing X-men: Evolution.  
  
Catman: **sighs** more work for me.  
  
Alice: I wonder who I can fem-slash….  
  
Stevie: -_-…Well, we hope you like it! Oh and read our other crap! I've got an X men: Evo AU fic coming out soon as well as an Evan/Jubilee.   
  
Alice: And I am working on another Rouge/Wanda anti-fluff…as well as a Evietro, and a Tabby/Rogue….  
  
Stevie: ewww….   
  
Catman: Bye! laughs nervously  
  
"Laundry Duty"  
  
by Stevie and Alice Storm (and Catman)  
  
"When there's trouble you know where to call! Teen Titans!"  
  
~T~  
  
"Team, listen up" Robin said entering the living room, hands on hip, looking stern.   
  
Everyone-Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire looked to Robin.   
  
"Batman's invited us to a dinner party at his manor" Robin raised his fist, glaring "And it's formal".  
  
Starfire squealed, "Ooh! What fun! I can finally wear my formal dress".   
  
Beastboy opened his mouth to say something similar when Robin raised his hand, "Only me and Starfire".   
  
"What?" Beastboy gapped, "You just said 'Team'?!".  
  
"Starfire, go get ready. Beastboy, shut up" Robin ordered.   
  
Starfire bounced off the couch, in front of Robin her eyes sparkling "Thank you for inviting me!" she smiled brightly before darting off to her room to get ready.   
  
"Well it doesn't matter" Beastboy said hotly, "Cause I've got plans anyway. I'm a guest speaker at that Animal Rights seminar the U.N. is hosting".   
  
Robin nodded, "Good for you" he looked to Raven, "And you?".   
  
Raven looked away from her book and arched a brow.   
  
"Where will you be if we need to reach you?" asked Robin crossing his arms.   
  
"Here" Raven replied darkly, returning to her book.   
  
"Me too" Cyborg said quickly.   
  
Robin raised an eyebrow to Cyborg, who laughed nervously "I…have…laundry duty".   
  
Robin snickered, "Yea Ri-ight".   
  
Cyborg glared, "Shut up".  
  
Raven levitated off the couch, "I'll be in my room…" she muttered, flying out of the room.   
  
"I'll go make dinner!" Cyborg shouted after her.   
  
Robin blinked, "Dinner?" he questioned "You can't cook, squat".   
  
Cyborg's eyes narrowed, "Don't you have to get ready?" he asked loudly.   
  
Robin grinned, "Good luck tonight, tin man" he said with a wink.  
  
Cyborg sighed, as Robin left the room, "Hopefully".   
  
~T~  
  
"Well…" Robin said, as he and Starfire stood at the door "We're off" he eyed Cyborg.   
  
"Good" Cyborg replied, "Have fun".   
  
Starfire smiled happily, "And same to you Cyborg" she looked to Raven "The both of you!".   
  
Raven twitched and a vase broke.   
  
Robin slid his arm around Starfire's shoulder and the two left.   
  
"So…" Cyborg said, rocking on the balls of his feet.   
  
Raven looked to Cyborg, "So?" she questioned suspiciously.   
  
"So" he repeated.   
  
"I'm going to my room…to read" she said…darkly.   
  
"No don't!" Cyborg exclaimed, "I rented us a horror movie".   
  
Raven blinked, "A horror movie?" she repeated, "Which one?".  
  
"The Exorcist" Cyborg replied with a faint smile.   
  
Raven starred at him intently, "Fine" she said turning on her heel and walking up the stairs.   
  
Cyborg raised his fist triumphantly, "Yes" he cheered in a whisper as he took off after her.   
  
~T~  
  
Raven knelt on the ground in front of the coffee table, as that was where Cyborg set up their dinner. It was quite a sight, Cyborg had cooked all sorts of various Chinese dishes. Asparagus Peeking Style among the many, suspiciously her favorite. Upon 'further' examination she found they were all ordered from one of Gotham's best Chinese restaurants.  
  
She fought back a light smile, Cyborg never could cook. Why was he doing this? A movie? Dinner? IT was all beginning to look a little strange.   
  
Cyborg entered the living room, shiny as ever which lead her to believe in the 20 minuets he was in the bathroom he may have been polishing his metallic body parts. She blushed slightly, as he took a close seat next to her.   
  
"I made your favorite" he smiled.  
  
"No you didn't" she replied.   
  
"No I didn't" he repeated, lowering his head "But I got it!".  
  
"Yes you did, and I'm glad you didn't make it. I haven't chosen this night to die"   
  
Raven picked up her chopsticks and fiddled with them in her fingers "So…are you going to put on the movie or stare at me all night".  
  
Cyborg blinked, "Oh! Yeah!" he laughed nervously, sitting up he took out the remote from underneath him and pressed 'play'.   
  
~T~  
  
"That movie gets better and better" Raven said lazily as she stood up at the coffee table, "Now I shall go do my laundry".   
  
She started walking to her room, she paused, "Your welcome to join me" she said peeking over her shoulder.   
  
Cyborg bounced up, knocking the coffee table over "Okay! Sure let me grab my stuff from my room!" he bolted of to his room.   
  
Raven laughed lightly, running her fingers through her dark purple locks "Your clumsiness is slightly amusing Cyborg" she said, knowing quite well it would reach his enhanced ears.   
  
~T~  
  
"So Robin why aren't your other team mates joining us?" asked Bruce grinning across the table at Robin and Starfire.   
  
"They were-well. Beastboy had a Seminar, Raven is refining the dark art, and Cyborg is inventing a time machine" Robin replied stiffly.   
  
"Raven and Cyborg are cuddling" giggled Starfire.   
  
Robin blushed, "The Teen Titans don't cuddle".  
  
"We cuddle" Starfire replied nonchalantly.   
  
Bruce chuckled, "You guys sound like the Justice League".  
  
Robin and Starfire blinked.   
  
"Is that a good thing?" whispered Starfire in question.   
  
"I'm not sure" Robin replied blankly.   
  
~T~  
  
"Fabric Softener" Raven said, nodding at the bottle of fabric softener distant from her.   
  
Cyborg gazed at her.  
  
"Fabric Softener" she repeated.   
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! I got it!" he said quickly snatching the bottle and thrusting it at her.   
  
Raven took it in her hands, "Is something…wrong?" she asked, worry in her dark tone.   
  
Cyborg blushed, "Nothing…big…" he replied timidly.   
  
"What's wrong?" she questioned, pouring some fabric softener in the running washer.   
  
Cyborg rubbed the top of his head, trying to be thoughtful "Well…I'm not quite sure" he replied.  
  
"You are quite sure" she sighed, "Now tell me" she shut the washer lid and turned to face him, her hood down, her hair tousled.  
  
"I-I-I" he stuttered.  
  
"I could make you tell me" she grinned slightly.   
  
"That'd probably be easier to tell you the truth" he chuckled dryly "How about…" his face reddened "I show you?".  
  
"Fine" she replied shortly, "Show me what's wrong with you, but nothing gross".  
  
"It depends what your definition is of gross…oh, hell-" said Cyborg, picking Raven up by the waist and lifting her off the ground.   
  
"What th-"  
  
Ravens questions were cut off by a warm kiss, that tasted slightly of motor-oil.  
  
"Uh…."  
  
"I'm -ah-" he set her back down.   
  
"Do you like me?"   
  
"Uh-Yea, kind of. No! Not kind of! Allot-Allot!"   
  
Raven blinked, and in a quick motion, she thrusted her hand upward and grabbed his collar.   
  
"You should of just asked." she replied, before thrusting her own mouth onto his and thrusting his teeth open with her tongue and tasting the crevices of his mouth.   
  
Cyborg quickly kissed back, caught off guard by the offensiveness of her mouth.  
  
They pulled back after a minute, both of them panting. Cyborg was the color of a beet. Raven's eyes looked like they were on fire.   
  
"Well" she breathed, "I…better…go…do…something…yes…".   
  
Raven flew past him.   
  
"Wait" Cyborg said, turning around "Where are we now?" he asked, still quite red in the face.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Us" he replied quietly.   
  
"Somewhere between it and us" she replied.   
  
"Oh" he scratched his cheek, "What do you want us to be?".  
  
The fabric softener bottle exploded…was that a good sign?  
  
Raven, drenched in fabric softener, turned around smiling weakly, "Us?" she suggested weakly.   
  
Cyborg blushed, smiling "That works for me just fine" he walked forward, a gently took her hand. Raven twitched, stepped into the side a bit into him.  
  
Raven smiled inwardly, as the two, hand in hand made their way out of the laundry room.  
  
~T~  
  
"Hey Bruce" Robin said, holding his cape and Starfire's jacket "We've got to go…it's err-past curfew".   
  
"Already?" Bruce asked weakly, "But we haven't had cake yet…".  
  
"Don't go" whimpered Jon' hugging onto Starfire's legs.   
  
Starfire blushed, "We've really got to go".  
  
Robin kicked Jon', "Star lets go!" he shouted, opening the door and running out with her hand in hand.   
  
Jon' sniffled, "Come back my love!".  
  
~T~  
  
Stevie: ; ) Had to add that part at the end, I wuv you Jon'! I wuv you Brucey!   
  
Catman: ^_^ I like Wonder Woman, she looks h-  
  
Stevie: Ahem Your so shallow!  
  
Catman: Oh…I guess we should take this time to welcome Stevie's new muse to the seen, co-muse that is straight from DC comics here's Catwoman! **glares at Selina, hisses**  
  
Catwoman: Hi ^.^ I just hope-  
  
Stevie: Shut up and go work on some new TT fan fiction!  
  
Catwoman: O.o Okay…  
  
Stevie: ^^ Well we've got to go write more TT and X: Evo fan fiction! We hoped you liked this, R+R! 


End file.
